orion_dino_hordefandomcom-20200213-history
Spiral
HOW SPIRAL IS GOING TO SHAKE UP THE GAMING INDUSTRY Spiral Studios intends to bring the fun and excitement back to the action genre, by focusing on its core values: intuitive gameplay, tight controls, frustration-free designs, and competitive, skill-based challenge. These elements are found in some games; sometimes a game incorporates a few of them. Rarely will you find a game that focuses on every aspect of a “fun” game, and those that do are the games that players still come back to decades after they were made. We hope to stay true to these values by introducing our flagship studio title: Orion. WHY SPIRAL WILL SUCCEED Spiral Studios is here to serve our fans. We like to keep them in the loop, with news and updates tailor made to pique their curiosity and arouse their interest. We love talking to our fans and we understand that they are the engine that keeps us developing with such energy. Our flagship game, Orion, is at its heart a community-driven game. We’ve taken the extra effort to ensure that our fans needs are met, their wants are satisfied, and their questions are answered. Our team is talented and we’re confident that we can make a great game, but when it comes down to it, we serve the players, and we strive to include the content that we know they’ll love. We are gamers that wish to deliver the one thing that any gamer wants more than anything: a fun game. Everyone wants to make a fun game, there’s nothing unique about that. You could argue that a game isn’t a game unless it’s fun. WHAT MAKES SPIRAL DIFFERENT So what makes us different? We strive to make our games fun. We love to make our games fun. Fun is our CORE value. We want an un-diluted, un-frustrating, un-complicated, fast-paced, care-free, competitive gaming experience. We value an intuitive experience where a player can sit down for the first time and implicitly understand how to play. We strive for challenge that isn’t artificially added, or worse, brought about by poor gameplay mechanics or frustrating player control. We care about a beautiful visual experience, and we understand the excitement that can be derived from a titillating cinema-quality adventure, but without that fun gameplay, you’d be better off watching a movie. THEY ARE GAMERS We’re a team that has played games, loved games, and understand games. We study the fundamentals of design, and we attempt to better understand abstract concepts like “fun.” We know that any group of passionate gamers can attempt to make a game, but if they don’t understand the basics of what makes a game easy to control and fun to play, they are doomed to fail or at best, fade to mediocrity. It’s the studio that has a solid foundation of disciplined self-education and self-improvement, as well as a firm grasp of player psychology, and above all else, a commitment to a quality experience that will rise to greatness. To make it to the top, it takes years of blood, sweat, and tears, and there is never any guarantee of success. To succeed in this industry is tantamount to climbing to the top of Mt. Everest, and it’s about as likely to happen. We know we’re nowhere close to the top of that mountain yet, but we’re confident that there are few who are as eager and willing to climb it as we are.